Sword Art Hearts
by RoxasOXIIIKH
Summary: The great story about the origins of the legendaries guardians of light and they epic battle against the evil Master Xehanort, and his different identities. Which side is going to prevail Light? or Darkness?.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A rugged journey.

Our heroes went to hollow Bastion to rescue Kairi a friend of the protagonist.

-Very well, Donald set course for hollow Bastion-energetic young boy said.

-Quiet, Sora, we are already on course-a mad duck said

-I'm sorry this is something very important to me i cant wait-

-Don't worry Sora I'm sure you'll find her-a large dog said

-You're right Goofy the best thing I can do is calm down-

The three friends were on their way to what could be their final destination, when they received a call from their assistants.

-Emergency guys-a squirrel on the front screen said

-What's going on, Chip-Sora asked

-Looks like a gummi piece is reacting with a vortex.

-What do you mean? -Donald asked.

-That a Vortex is absorbing You-Chip response

-It can't be- said Sora,

\- hurry Donald changes the course to Traverse Town quickly-Sora Shouted

-That's what I'm trying to do-Donald response.

The vortex began to swallow the gummi ship.

-We need to think something fast or we'll be swallowed- said Goofy.

-I have an idea, I'll use an advanced spell to teleport us to Traverse Town, but I won't be able to use magic in a few days-Donald response

-Dont worry about that Donald-Sora said

-Quickly get close to me- said Donald.

-Jiminy are you there? -Sora asked

A cricket jumped from the shoulder of the boy.

-Yes I'm here, we must hurry or were going to be swallowed-

Everyone approached Donald and he was preparing to cast the spell but a series of turbulence's caused Sora and Jiminy Cricket to fall back at the bottom of the ship, just as Donald had completed the spell.

-It can't be the spell didn't catch us in time-Sora said

-Hang on Jiminy-

The gummi ship was totally absorbed by the vortex-.

Meanwhile Donald and Goofy were teleported to Merlin's house in Traverse Town

-Are you Ok? Whats the meaning of this- merlin questioned

-Sora? Sora? Where are you Sora,- Goofy shouted.

-What happened to Sora?-merlin asked

-A vortex tried to absorb us so I use a spell to teleport us right here, but Sora couldn't get close in time - Donald answer.

-I see, you'd better go with Cid he'll tell you what to do and maybe he might know the way to track down Sora.

Back to Sora.

-Are you ok Jiminy? -Sora said

-Yeas it was a small hit after all- he answered

Sora approached the screen of the gummi ship to see if he could communicate with Chip or his brother Dale.

-It's useless the ship has no power.-Sora said

-Look Sora, it seems we have landed on a strange world Jiminy said.

-You're right, it looks like a city, a very big city-Sora said.

-Maybe we found someone to help us fixing the ship-

-Lets take a look-Jiminy said

They both went out to explore the new world.

-How strange this city seems to be so advanced, don't you think so, Sora? Jiminy said

-yeah look at all of this technology-Sora said looking a strange helmet

Both of them continued walking until they reached a building with a big green flame.

-Hospital?- Sora asked

-What is that?-

-It's a place where people are healed-Jiminy response

-Interesting but not useful to repair the ship.-Sora said

Sora was ready to go back to the ship but when he was about to turn around he crashed with a boy around his age dressed with black jacket and a card hanging from his neck, they both made eye contact before returning to their path.

-Are you all right, Sora?

-yeah I just felt a premonition-He said

-Interesting, well let's keep exploring the city we need someone to help us-Jiminy said

The hours passed and the only thing Sora could get was strange sights of the people.

So he sat on a bench in front of the hospital to think.

-Let's see I can't find someone who knows how to fix a ship in a futuristic city?-

-It must be bad luck-Sora said

-Come on, Sora, don't be disappointed-Jiminy said.

-If we don't find someone, I'm sure Donald and Goofy will come and rescue you.

-Yeah, but how long is it going to take? -Sora questioned

-Well i just have patience-Sora explained

-All right-Jiminy said

After sitting on the bench to rest they decided to go back to where the gummi ship was, however they saw the boy in black again, only this time he looked really frustrated.

Sora realized that behind him some shadows began to follow him.

-Heartless Jiminy!- Sora said.

-What are they doing here?

-You forgot what Leon said to you, as long as you have the Keyblade they will follow you-Jiminy explained

-I see, then let's help that boy-

Sora followed the young black-haired boy until he arrived to an alley

-It can't be, what are these things, I can't die now, not without saving Asuna- he said.

Sora arrived on the battlefield.

-Hey you hide, I'll take care of it,"Sora said attacking the heartless with the Keyblade.

-Whoever he is, he looks like a good swordsman but his blade looks weird- the boy think

-That was the last of them- Sora said.

-All right, you can go out now, buddy.

-thank you, ehhh, what's your name? the black-haired guy asked

-Sora-he replied.

-What a strange name, I've never heard it before-

-uhh... and you are- Sora question

-Ah sorry, I'm Kazuto Kirigaya but you can say me Kirito.

-A pleasure Kirito-Sora replied

-What were those things- asked Kirito.

-They were heartless- Sora replied

-what? less -Kirito Asked confuse

-Look why don't you come to my house and explain everything to me- said Kirito.

-Of course, why not?

They both went to Kirito's house and girl was waiting for him

-Brother, the bathroom is ready.-she said

-Sorry is my sister-

The girl get downstairs greeting her brother.

-Hello Suguha, he's a friend I just met.-Kirito introduce her

-Im Sora, how are you?-Sora said.

Translated with Translator

-Greeeeetings haha.. im Suguha- Suguha said a little flushed.

Kirito decide to cut the formalities and get directly to the point.

-All right now tell me all about those Heartless.

Sora decided to tell all about the heartless to Kirito, also suguha was there listening,

-Let me see if I understand you, you are, so to speak, a chosen one who tries to save the worlds of the heartless, creatures that are full of darkness-Kirito said.

-Exactly, that's why this blade was given to me," said Sora summoning the keyblade

-Wow thats incredible-Suguha said

-I wonder if he is a good swordsman-

-And you Kirito? What's your story? Sora asked.

Kirito decided to explain everything that happened in SAO and how a friend of his was trapped with him, and how he escaped.

-I see, that's why you were worried the first time we met your friend is still trapped in the game-Sora said.

-Yeah-Kirito answered.

-I better not tell him that she is my wife-Kirito thought.

-Don't worry, I'll help you rescue your friend-Sora said

-Really?-Kirito said

-Of course we are friends right?-Sora answered.

-Right-Kirito confirmed giving a handshake to Sora.

-This smells like a new adventure Sora and also a new entry in my diary-Jiminy said.

-Ahhhh Sora you have an insect on your shoulder-Suguha said.

-No, Its my friend Jiminy he writes in his diary the adventures we have lived-Sora replied.

-Nice to meet you, Kirito, Suguha.-Jiminy said

-This day is becoming really weird-Kirito said

Sora went out to get some air and with his hand in him heart he said...

-Just wait a little longer Kairi, I promise I get to you-

-Just Wait-

This is a fanfic I had in mind a long time ago I don't know if you like it.

(And also this is a translation of the spanish fanfic that i have so i dont know if you want that i write it in english or spanish)

Translated with Translator


	2. Jiminy journal

Since a new adventure is about to begin, the jiminy´s journal needs a new chapter so there it is.

New entries will be added as the story continue, but here´s what we have now.

Sora: A fifteen year old boy, who set sail on a adventure to help his friend Kairi, but now he is trapped on a different dimensión.

Kairi: A fifteen year old girl who lived in destiny islands, but she dissapeared and Sora is searching for her.

Jiminy: A cricket who writes everything on his dairy.

Kirito: A Sixteen year old boy who lives with his sister Suguha, he is trying to rescue a friend from a Videogame.

Suguha: A fifteen year old girl who lives with her brother, she is a Kendo master.

Asuna : The Friend that Kirito is searching for, rumors say that she is captive at the top of a tree in a mysteryious game.


	3. Chapter 2 entering the game

Chapter 2: Entering the game.

-Very well, whats the plan to rescue Asuna-Sora questioned.

-Well, according to my colleagues, they saw Asuna in a game called Alfhein Online- Kirito response.

-She's enslaved by a damned disturbed businessman.

-That sounds bad, so the plan is rescue her, directly, or we beat that man?- Sora said.

-Is not easy, first you need a nerve gear to enter the game-Kirito said.

-Oh Is the helmet you told me about, isn't it- Sora asked

-That's right, if you want you can have mine,I'll buy a better version- Kirito said

-Seriously?, thanks-Sora reply.

-Very well now we need a computer to connect it-Kirito said.

-Hey¡ my ship has one, but it's out of power- Sora said

-Do you have a ship?" Kirito asked.

-Of course I'll show it to you.-

Sora and Kirito went to the forest where the gummi ship was.

-Wow, I've never seen anything like this before- Kirito said

-Yes, this is the gummi ship now is without energy enough so it cant travel , all cause the accident, but I think it still produces electricity. also i try to communicate with my friends but it seems the ship doesn't reach enough signal.- Sora said lighting the ship.

The screen lit up with a message that said "lack of transport gummi" and "teleportation gummi".

-You see, I'm stuck here until I find those two things or someone comes to rescue me-Sora said

-Hmm, I don't think there's anyone here who sells that-Kirito replied.

-Don't worry, I'll find a way out, now the priority is to save Asun- Sora said

-All right this will serve to connect the cpu of the game- Kirito said

-Now we'd better go with Egil.-

-Egil?- Sora questioned

-It is a friend who has the copies of the game for us-respond Kirito.

-I see-Sora answered

Sora and Kirito went to the cafe where Egil works.

-It seems I'm the only one who comes here- Kirito said

-Shut up-Egil response-

-Sora, this is Egil, a friend who helped me escape from SAO,- Kirito said

-Nice to meet you- Sora said.

-The pleasure is mine, so what brings you here-Egil asked

-We came to discuss two things, first where is the image you sent me two days ago and second if you have the two copies of the game -Kirito asked

-The first question I can't answer it just appear on my Laptop, but the second...-

Egil pulled out two copies of the game Alfheim Online.

-And how this game is based-question Kirito.

-Well, it's based on AP- Egil answer.

-Skills of the player?- Kirito asked.

-That's right-

-In addition the skills depend on the physicist of the player-Egil answer

-I don't understand anything,- said Sora scratching her head.

-theres no video games in your dimension?-question Kirito.

-Not that I know-Sora said

-Dimension?-Egil question.

-Ah yes it would be better not to tell anyone but Sora is of Another dimension- said Kirito.

Sora summon his Keyblade to show it to Egil.

-Whais that? -Egil said

-Well, we'd better go," said Kirito.

-Yes, goodbye Egil," said Sora.

-Wait, one more thing, if you're going to enter the game you should investigate the World tree, they say that's where they took the picture that i send it to you, although you know what they say, nobody knows if it's true-Egil said

Sora and Kirito walked back after buying the advanced equipment to get into the game, but something was following them.

-Don't you hear something?- asked Kirito.

Sora turned around and saw several heartless.

-Heartless, run Kirito I caught up with you in a second- said Sora.

After about 10 minutes Sora returned to Kirito's house.

-What are those monsters doing here?" Kirito asked.

-They go after the Keyblade, as long as I have it they will continue arriving, although it seems that many of them don't manage to come- Sora answer

-Well, we'll take care of that later.-Kirito said

-Take this clock, at 6:00 pm, connect these devices to the gummi ship and put on your helmet, once you've done that, say "Link Start" to enter the game-

-Very well,- said Sora.

Once on the ship, Sora waited until 6:00, he turned on all the devices and he said...

LINK START.

After a little time of configuration

A voice answered him saying...

-Welcome to Alfheim Online, enter your gender and character name.

-Well, Male and Sora.

The computer showed 9 different characters.

-Choose a race-

-I think I'll use this-thought, Sora.

-Imp, more strength in the Dark zones, more defense in the Clear zones, are you sure you want to use this race?-

-Yes, this brings back memories from the dream i had in destiny islands.-Sora tough

\- Very well now you will be transported to the city of the Imp-

The computer disappeared and Sora began to fall from the sky, the first thing he noticed was that his clothes had changed now his yellow shoes were dark purple, his red pants had turned black, his crown keychain remained the same, his white jacket turned gray and his brown hair turned purple also his eyes were red now

When he was finally going to land, the game turned totally black and he was moved to a forest with some fireflies.

-arghh where I am-thinking.

Seconds later Kirito also fell from the sky.

-Kirito, where are we- Sora asked.

-We enter the game, if you move your left hand down the menu will open-

-Oh I see, it's a good thing there's a button to get out- said Sora.

-yeah we can play safer now- Kirito said

Kirito was surprised that his stats were the same as he had on SAO.

He was also surprised because he only have one item that is not corrupted.

-Wait i think i know this item-Kirito said.

-What's that? -Sora asked

-You'll see-Kirito said, touching the stone.

The stone began to shine and from her a girl appeared.

-It's me, Yui.- Kirito said.

-Do you remember me?-

The girl started crying and jumped towards Kirito to hug him.

-I could see you again Dad- she said.

-What DAD? -Sora scream.

-I'm sorry Yui this is Sora, Sora she's Yui.-Kirito said

-A pleasure- Sora said

-Dad I detect strange data coming from Him- Yui said

-Besides, corrupt data coming from you.-

-How strange, Yui, do you think you can see the system? -Kirito question

Yui placed his hands on his forehead and began to feel all around her.

-This world is a copy of the servers of SAO.-

-hmmm so that guy just made a copy-paste of SAO.-Kirito said.

-Let me scan you too-Yui said.

Yui closed his eyes and began to see the programming system.

-Dad, your data is the same as SAO's.-she replied

-So thats the reason why I don't have the ability to double wield, my data was overwritten-Kirito said

-That's right, but with Sora all of his features are external data, they're like unique abilities-Yui said

-Let's see, Yui can see our stats and the game itself?-Sora question

-That's right, she's like my "Jiminy"- Kirito said.

-Hey dad the system detects me as a helping pixie.

Yui transform in a little fairy that appears on Kirito´s shoulder.

-Ohhhh, I get it now.-Sora replied

Yui kept talking to Kirito when out of nowhere he felt an immense headache.

-Dad, corrupt data was transported to the game-Yui said

-Look Sora,heartless," said Kirito.

-How did they get in here?-Kirito asked

-They always find a way, come on Kirito- Sora said

Both of them drew their respective weapons and began to fight.

-Agh, it's good to be able to defend yourself now-Kirito said

Sora saw that Kirito had a great experience in combat, his abilities were devastating against the heartless.

Kirito saw Sora and his super-special attacks crushing the heartless.

-Fire-Sora shouted, and from the tip of his keyblade came out an igneous sphere that caused an explosion.

-You can also use magic?-Kirito question.

-Yes, but not so often, it consumes a lot of energy.

-Hell, why did this have to happen to us just before we are trying to rescue Asuna-Kirito said

-Mom, is Mom here?" Yui said who had hidden in Kirito's shoulder.

-Mom?, so we are trying rescuing your girlfriend?-Sora said.

-Yeah sorry for not telling you before, i didn't want to add pressure to you-Kirito said.

-Dont worry Im doing my best to help you-Sora replied.

-they say they saw her here Yui-Kirito Said, finishing defeating the heartless.

-Very well that was the last one-Sora said.

-OK, now we're going to look for the World tree-Kirito said

-Let's go to a town near here maybe will get more information there-Sora said.

-Let's go-Kirito said, summoning his wings.

-Yui how I fly- asked Kirito.

-There is a flight assistance dad- she answered.

-Well don't need it anymore, it's the same as when I did it in neverland- Sora scream flying in the sky.

But after a little time his wings stopped shining and he fell to the ground.

-Wow, so it's not infinite -Sora said.

-You have to let your wings rest or you will fall- Yui said.

-I think I understand how it works now-Kirito said.

-Wait, Dad, Sora, I detect something,-Yui said,

-More heartless?" asked Sora.

-No, players,- Yui said pointing to the sky.

Two green fairies were fleeing from a horde of red fairies that wanted to kill them.

-Leafa, wait," said the one coming from behind.

-Quickly if we get to Sylph territory,

-Recon dodge.¡-she screames

-Go away-, Leafa scream to the guys that were following her

-Im going to see whats happening, Kirito try to master the wings, ill return," said Sora flying towards the two fairies.

-All right, there's no option anymore- Leafa said

-We're gonna fight-

Leafa drew his sword and began to attack the entire horde that arrived.

Sora entered the scene trying to save Leafa's companion but failed.

When he tried to get close to leafa a fireball threw her to the ground.

-Damn, I'd better go help her- thought Sora.

There she was ,surrounded by three guys who wanted to kill her.

-At least I'll take one of you with me- she said.

-Hey You-Sora said

-Leave the girl alone or you'll be seen with me.-

The three of them laughed, but their laughter didn't last too long when they saw that one of them had been cut in half.

-It's sora,-she thought.

-What did you do to him-one of the enemy players said

-I only used my ability Strike Raid and he get cut in a half-Sora replied

-I didn't know there was such a skill.

-Your death now kid-

-Force,- Sora shouted and a black sphere manifested itself in one of the players lashing him against the ground.

-Who are you kid?- the last remaining

-I am sora and I hope you don't forget it,- he said, cutting him his armor with the Keyblade.

-Heal," Sora said, "and a couple of trefoils came out of Leafa, recovering a large part of her life.

-I'm Sora, what's your name. he ask Leafa.

-I am... Leaf," she said blushing.

-I can't let him know my identity even though I already know his.

-Nice to meet you- Sora said, shaking leafa's hand.

Moments later Kirito fell from the sky.

-Kirito, are you all right?-Sora asked

-Yes, just a scratch.-Kirito replied.

-Kirito? Is he my brother?-Leafa thought

-Thank you for helping me- Leafasaid

-Dont worry-Sora answered.

-Now I'm going to Sylpha, it's a town that's close by, do you want to come?-Leafa said.

-Sure, Why not?-Kirito Replied.

Thats the end of the chapter, i decide changing the Kirito and Leafa incest relationship to a more normal triangle relationship that you will see on the next episode.

Stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 3:In search for the queen

Chapter 3:The Captive queen.

After Sora defeated the players who tried to assassinate Leafa, she quietly informed them that she was going to Sylbein, Sylph territory.

-All right, but why do we whisper-Sora asked

-You see those flames there, it means they can still hear us- Leafa said.

After a while those flames went out.

-Very well Why an imp and a spriggan are here in this territory-Leafa asked

-Well, we got lost- Kirito answered.

Leafa only mocked the two boys saying.

-Your town is to the east and yours is to the south it's impossible that you got lost-Leafa said.

-Well I only have one question and it's about that tree, Kirito said looking at the tree that sustains the world.

-I'll explain that once we get to Sylbein, but one thing, don't think of doing something stupid or they'll start attacking you and you won't be able to defend yourselves because it's their territory, understood- Leafa said

-Don't worry about that-Sora said.

-All right, come on-Leafa said.

The three of them flew towards Sylbein, Sora was at the head since he was the one who had more experience thanks to Peter pan in neverland, this made Leafa a little jealous, but I'd better let it go.

-Guys, you know how to land?,- Leafa asked.

Both answered no.

-Well I wish you luck, hahahah-Leafa said landing.

-What do you mean- Kirito asked

-To that-Sora screamed, but it was too late.

They both crashed into the city's main tower, causing a great noise.

-That was horrible, Leafa-Kirito said

-All right, I'll cure them- she replied.

-Is it magic?- Sora asked

-Yeah-Leafa's answered.

-Look,i do it different, Heal-

Sora finished the spell and some trefoils came out above Kirito recovering a great part of his life.

-I had never seen that kind of magic before-Leafa said.

-I don't even know if your race can make it-Leafa replied

-What's my race supposed to do? -Sora asked

-Well, you can fly where you want to besides seeing in the dark-Leafa reply.

-Awesome- Sora answered.

-And mine?-Kirito asked

-You're a spriggan, so you're a treasure hunter.-

-Hmmm I see- Kirito said a little anguished.

-So this is the town of the sylph, it's beautiful-Sora said.

-Yeah i love it-Leafa said.

Suddenly the conversation of the three friends was interrupted by a boy shouting Leafa's name.

-Hey, you're the guy I couldn't save- Sora said.

-Recon, you did it-Leafa said.

-Leafa! What are you doing with a spriggan and an Imp-Recon said.

-Ah, they saved me-Leafa answered.

-I'm sorry- Recon said shaking they hands "but he quickly distrusted them again.

-Won't they be spies?- Recon asked Leafa.

-They're too dumb to be spies- Leafa said.

-Hey whats that suppose to mean-angry Sora Answer.

-That was cruel-Kirito said.

-Sigurd saved you a place in the tavern-Recon said.

-Thank you, but I won't go, I promised Sora a drink for saving me- said Leafa taking Sora by the hand.

-Well see you later-Leafa said.

-Ahh Leafa- Recon said sadly.

Leafa, Kirito and Sora went to the tavern for a drink.

-That was your boyfriend?- Kirito questioned

-He's just a friend-Leafa said annoyed.

-I know him in real life, he goes to my school-Leafa said

-Anyway, thanks for saving me, Sora-

-Dont worry, Leafa-Sora said.

-That's common right? the Pk groups-Kirito asked.

-The salamanders and the sylph don't get along well, but the PK groups are quite new, soon they'll be climbing the World Tree-explained Leafa.

-I need you to tell me more about the tree- Kirito said

-For ... -Questioned Leafa.

-I need to climb it-Kirito replied.

-Well that's the objective of the game, since we can't fly more than 10 minutes you can't cross outside- explained Leafa.

-But inside it's a very complicated dungeon, but if someone gets to the top, he'll have a meeting with the king Oberon and reborn as an ALF the most advanced class of all.-she said

-Sounds interesting.-Kirito said

-The bad thing is that the guardians are very powerful enemies, and there's no mission left to unlock the entrance.-Leafa said.

-And the other thing is that no race will help itself since only one race can be ALF- Leafa said.

-Then it is impossible to climb the tree- Kirito said sadly.

-Come on Kirito, don't give up, I'm sure there's a way-Sora said

-Besides, I believe in the next year they will put a mission so the acess will become possible," said Leafa.

-I can't wait any longer," Kirito shouted.

-Why you're in such a hurry to climb the tree," Leafa asked.

-It's hard to explain but I'm looking for someone- Kirito said.

-Thank you Leafa, that information has helped us a lot-Kirito ended up retiring, but he was stopped by leafa.

-Are you going to go to the World Tree?-Leafa said.

-Yeah I need to see it for myself- Kirito said.

-It's crazy, but I'll help you, because you don't know where he is-Leafa said.

-I'll see you both at 3:00 a.m.-Leafa said disconnecting.

-We'd better rest- Kirito said disconnecting.

-See you tomorrow-Sora said.

They both disconnected, Sora woke up in the gummi ship.

-Wow Jiminy, I have to tell you the whole story-Sora said.

-All right, I'll write it down in my diary-Jiminy said.

Meanwhile in another world.

-Cid, I'm so glad we found you-Donald said.

-What's up, guys-Cid replied.

-Sora disappeared in a Vortex and we don't know how to find him- Goofy said.

-I see, they need a vortex type Navigation Gummi, I can make it but it will take time, plus I need something to find Sora and adjust the gummi so you can found him-Cid said

-Don't worry about, i know where we can get it- Donald said confident in his words.

-All right, I'll have him in 3 days, be ready-Cid said

-All right, Captain- Goofy replied.

-ehhm Donald where we'll get something to detect Sora.-He asked.

-Remember Merlin's book?- Donald questioned.

-The one from The 100 Acre wood?- Goofy replied.

-That's right, Sora was there and even he appeared on the cover, so we'll use it," said Donald.

-All right, Donald-Goofy said.

Back with Sora, Kirito and Leafa.

-All right it's 3:00 am- Sora said

-You're ready?-Jiminy asked.

-Link start-Sora shouted entering the game.

He had appeared in the tavern yesterday, Leafa and Kirito were there too.

-All right, we're all here-Leafa said

-Let's go shopping, you'll need new weapons-Leafa said

-I'm fine, Kirito is the one who needs new equipment-Sora said

-Sure?,with that weird looking sword is enough?-Kirito asked

-Of course the Keyblade has never failed me,- Sora said summoning it.

-Hmm how strange I can't see the statues-Leafa said

-Well, how much money you have-Leafa asked

-Is this thing called Yuld right-Kirito asked.

-Yes-Leafa said

-I've got a lot.-He replied

The three went to the arms market where Kirito bought himself a slightly large sword for his body.

However, they ran into members of Leafa's group.

-Hey, where do you think you're going, you're part of our group-

-Hello sigurd, I know I left but that doesn't mean I left the group completely-Leafa said

Kirito interrupted the conversation.

-The members of a group are not items.

-Players can change freely, you can't put them a lock- Kirito said

-Damn Spriggan for sure you only come to steal from the rubbish- Sigurd said.

-Hey, don't insult him -Sora said summoning the Keyblade.

-Kirito is my new companion- Leafa said

-Leafa you are going to leave your own territory and be a renegade-said Sigurd.

-Yeah thats right- Leafa said

-Geez, I didn't want to get involved with you-Sigurd said drawing his sword.

-Wait Sigurd this is not a place to fight- said one of his companions.

-Once you're out, you'll have to run Leaf- Sigurd said.

-I'm sorry I got you involved in this-Leafa said

-It doesn't matter, are you sure about leaving your territory?- Sora said.

-Let's keep walking-Leafa said-

Leafa took them to the lookout of the building where they talked about the renegades but Recon interrupted them.

-Leafa, why you didn't say anything before you left.-

-Sorry, I forgot-Leafa answered

-They say you left the group-Recon said

-I just let myself go,what are you going to do- Leafa asked

-Well, my sword belongs to you-Recon said

-I don't think it'll useful-Leafa said

-Well then, I'll go with you-Recon said.

-You cant,this is a very dangerous mission-Leafa said.

-Arghh fine-Recon said.

-Kirito, Sora has a habit of getting into trouble, so take care of her and to make it clear she's my... -Recon was going to finish his sentence but Leafa kicked him.

-We'll be in a neutral area for a while so call me if you need anything,"-Leafa said flying away from the lookout. With Sora and Kirito following her behind

-I think that boy likes you-Kirito said

-And He likes you?-Yui asked.

-No of course not-Leafa said in anger, but when she saw Sora, she began to blush.

-Let's hurry- she shouted.

-We must get to that Lagoon.-

-okay-both Sora and Kirito said.

Meanwhile at a place in alfheim.

-What a problem, you're such a cold woman titania-said a man with blond hair.

-Come on, don't you want to have a little fun- he said.

-I told you to call me by my name Sugou,- said the girl.

-What do you mean, Asuna, when the protocol of erasing the memories ended, you'll be all mine and I can tell you how I want,- Sugou said.

-I won't be here long, He will come to save me-Asuna said.

-Who?, your boyfriend, the hero Kirito, or whose name isn't Kirigaya?-

-I met him yesterday in the hospital, i can't believe that little boy was the one who completed SAO.

-I bet you that kid doesn't even have the guts to wear the Nerve Gear again-Sugou said

-But there's something intriguing about it, since I spoke to him yesterday, a series of external codes have crept into the game," said Sugou.

-What do you mean-Asuna reply.

-There's corrupt data in the game that I'm trying to decipher.-

-But for now, I better concentrate on the wedding, hahhahah-Sugou said

-I'll see you soon, titania-Sugou said

-Kirito, is still alive- Asuna though happily.

-And maybe i can try escaping, now that i know the password from the door.

Back to Kirito.

The three heroes were murdering monsters in order to rise to the next level.

Sora had the advantage, thanks to all the skills he possessed, so they stayed there for a while until it was time to land.

-Look guys, see those mountains?-Leafa said-

-Yeah they're too tall- Sora said

-The only way to cross them is through a cave system-Leafa said.

-There's the Arun territory, I've never been there before.-she said

Leafa was finishing explaining the plan when Yui interrupted her.

-Dad, Sora detected corrupt data.-

-Heartless, Kirito, get ready,- Sora said.

-Heartless?" Leafa asked.

From the trees enemies came out in the shape of fairies in armor, carrying the heartless symbol.

-I had never seen that enemy before-Leafa said.

-They are very dangerous-Sora said attacking one of them.

These Heartless released a powder that poisoned the player, Sora suffered one of those attacks but Leafa cured him while Kirito covered him.

-So they're dangerous? Let's see how they handle this-Leafa said.

Leafa cast a crescent-shaped moon that cut off the Heartless in front of her.

-Theres more coming-Kirito shouted.

There was another heartless with the form of a dark mass with lianas of tree that made it rain the same toxic spore of before.

-Thunder! -Sora scream, and a lightning descended from the sky electrocuting the heartless.

Kirito used his speed to get behind the enemies and cut them with tremendous ease.

-I think it was the Last one-Sora spoked.

-We have to move, more could come-Kirito.

-Wait, what were those Things?- Leafa asked.

-The heartless?-Sora replied

When Leafa heard that, she remembered what Sora had said yesterday in her house.

But she decided to pretend she didn't know.

-Then these were the Heartless ones, it seems that they can take the forms according to the world where they are - Leafa Thought.

-Well the Heartless is a kind of enemy that they put in the patch update or something like that I heard from my friend Egil-Kirito said

-I understand, well since we're here, let's do a rotation-Leafa said.

-Rotation?- Sora asked

-That's right, one player disconnects to rest, while the other takes care of his body in the game,-Leafa said

-I understand, you go first- Kirito said to Leafa.

-All right-

Leafa disconnected and went downstairs for something to eat.

She also decided to take a quick bath.

-I'm excited to help them, Sora, it's not that I've fallen in love with you, it's just that I'm moved by the excitement of exploring a new world,- Suguha said.

He finished taking a shower and went back into the game.

-Welcome, everything was calm-Kirito said.

-All right, I think it's my turn now-Kirito said.

-E...wait, Kirito-Leafa said but it was too late ,Kirito disconnected.

-Oh, I'm alone with Sora- Leafa thought flushed.

Luckily for fate Sora had fallen asleep in the field.

-Uff is asleep- Leafa thought.

-He looks so...-

-Don't suguha, control yourself, think of something else.-she said

Yui came out of Kirito's pocket.

-Hello Leafa-Yui said.

-Can you move without your master being here?-Leafa asked.

-Of course, I'm my own person and he is not my owner, he's my dad,- Yui said.

-And how, did he configure something?- Leafa asked.

-No, he only save me and name me as his daughter-replied Yui.

-Leafa, do you know what it's like to love someone?-

-What do you mean-Leafa answered

-Well is...-

-It's when you want to be with that person all the time, and you're excited to be with her,- Leafa said looking at Sora.

-What happens Leafa your Red-Yui said

-Nothing at all-Leafa said excitely.

-Nothing about what?-asked Sora who had woken up.

-We were just talking about...- Yui said but Leafa interrupted her.

-No, girls' stuff- Leafa said

Kirito entered the game again.

-Well we're all better off now,- Kirito said

-Yeah lets go- Leafa replied.

-To ARUN-Sora shouted and the three friends start flying to the mountais.


	5. Chapter 4: Salamander battle

Chapter 4: Salamander Battle.

After flying for a few hours, our heroes finally reached the cave system in the mountains.

Kirito used one of his magic to give his companions night vision.

-Oh, everything became clearer- said Leafa.

-Thats the only thing spriggans are useful-Leafa said.

-The way you say it was hurtful-replied Kirito.

-We have to move faster the Heartless are stronger in the dark-said Sora.

-Well, since we're going to be fighting, you'd better learn the magic of your races- said Leafa.

-And a word of advice, is to find the power in the words.

-Well, I only think of the magic I want to do and it appears-Sora replied.

-Arghh, I never thought of doing anything like studying another language in a game-said Kirito.

-Good for you to know, the advanced spells contain 20 words-said Leafa.

-OHH Men-Kirito replied.

The three kept walking, Kirito only complained about learning magic, but they were interrupted by a message from Recon.

-It's just as I thought, be careful, S-read Leafa.

-He's referring to me?- asked Sora.

Yui quickly alerted the others saying that 12 players were approaching.

-12?, I have a bad feeling, let's hide- said Leafa.

-But where?-asked Kirito.

-Leave that to me-Leafa replied.

Leafa, brought Sora and Kirito to a wall and with a spell she create a false stone.

-Make sure you speak as softly as possible-she said.

-They are here-Yui whisper-

-Hey Kirito, that's a bat, isn't it- asked Sora.

-That's right, little one-Kirito replied.

Leafa jumped out of the hiding place.

-What are you doing-said Kirito.

-It's a high level tracker, we must destroy it- Leafa replied.

She made her attack spell destroying the bat easily.

-We have to run-she said.

-We can't hide again?-asked Sora.

-No, the enemy knew that we had wrecked their tracker, and it was also of the fire type, so they are...-

-Salamanders- finished Kirito.

The group arrived at a kind of bridge over a lake, it looked like they were going to arrive, but a wall appeared in front of them.

Sora and Kirito jumped and hit to destroy it but they didn't make it.

-It's useless- said Leafa.

-Why didn't you say that before?-asked Sora.

-You two were the ones who rushed- Leafa replied.

-It's an earth barrier, physical attacks can't break it- Leafa explained.

-Let's see, ¡Force!-Sora shouted and a sphere of energy make a small crack on the wall.

-Keep doing that," said Kirito.

-Cover me, I have to recharge my magic," replied Sora.

-Well, Leafa, we'll have to fight.-Kirito said

-This is the plan, Leafa, you stay back and heal me as much as you can, I'll fight- said Kirito.

-All right," said Leafa.

The soldiers began to arrive and they were reinforced by elite magicians.

-Sora, you better go support Kirito, try to defeat the magician,- said Leafa.

-Right-said Sora approaching Kirito.

-What are you doing here, Sora-asked Kirito.

-Im here to Help you, we must eliminate the magicians if we want to survive-said Sora.

-Yes, but those who have shields won't let us approach the Wizards- replied Kirito.

The whole there were 3 shields, 3 healing magicians and 6 attack magicians.

-They made a countermeasure against Kirito and Sora-Leafa thought.

The magicians sent an igneous rain that destroyed both of them.

-Kirito, Sora-Leafa shouted.

When the fog dissipated both had lost Life, but not much more they had a cutting air barrier.

-Well, it's good that I use Aero- Sora said

Leafa quickly healed them.

-Kirito, I have an idea-said Sora.

-What is your idea-Kirito asked

-I can fly in caverns, so i can attack them from behind, I just need you to distract them- said Sora.

-Count on it-said Kirito.

Sora flew backwards hiding in a pillar of the bridge while Kirito attacked the line of shields directly.

The magicians counterattacked with igneous spheres which hurt Kirito so bad.

-Better, let's surrender, if we lose we'll only fly a few hours,-said Leafa.

-No, as long as I live I will not let another one of my companions die- said Kirito.

Kirito shouted so loudly that he stunned the squires who were holding him back.

He continued to attack the squires.

Yui approached Leafa and said:

-Now is the chance, use all your magic to repel the next igneous charge.-

-But it won't work-said Leafa.

-Please- replied Yui.

-All right, i try my best-Leafa replied

Leafa prepared the protection spell as Sora prepared to fly behind enemies.

After the igneous spell, Kirito was inside of a magical barrier.

Kirito used a magic of illusion transforming himself into a giant monster in the form of a demon.

-Now, is the time- Sora thought flying behind the magicians without them noticing.

Kirito in his demon form attacked the squires, eliminating one easily.

-Idiots don't break the formation, in our position he cant harm us- said one of the magicians.

-I wouldn't be so sure- replied Sora.

-SONIC RAVE- Sora shouted and he began to eliminate all the magicians with several series of lunges.

-It can't be- said the last remaining magician who ended up being questioned by Leafa but he doesn't want to talk.

Kirito (already in his normal form) convinced him by offering him rare items and a lot of money.

He explained to them that several salamanders are heading north and that they were only attacked for revenge to the comrades that Sora defeated yesterday.

In the end they gave him the money and went to the town of the lake.

-Wow, Kirito i didn't know you could transform- said Sora in astonishment.

-Even I didn't know, when I get very serious in the fights I forget things,-replied Kirito.

-thats weird-Leafa said.

-All I did was use Yui's spell suggestion- said Kirito.

-And since I lost my sword, I only cut them and ate them.

-Well, I don't know, but it was incredible," said Sora.

-What was the taste of them?-asked Leafa.

-Like very cooked meat," said Kirito.

-What a disgusting answer- Leafa said.

Our Heroes arrived in the city of the Lake called Lugru.

Leafa began to observe the weapons they sold.

-Hey Leafa-asked Sora.

-Didn't you get a message before the salamanders attacked us?-Sora askrd.

-It's true, I'd better ask Recon, Yui takes care of my body while I'm away- said Leafa.

-Yes Mad'am- Yui said.

Suguha saw that her cell phone was ringing, it was Recon, its seems that he had something important to say.

-Suguha, bad news, they sold Sakuya the territory leader Sylph.-He said

-Tell me from the beginning,- Suguha said.

-There's no time, I'll just tell you that Sigurd is a traitor and he allied with the salamanders, I've been following him for quite some time- Recon explained.

-They plan to attack the alliance ceremony with the Caith Siths, they have an army, and they're headed that way.-

-But why didn't you contact me in the game,-Suguha asked.

-They shot a poisoned arrow at me and I'm paralyzed-answered Recon.

-All right, I'm on my way- said Suguha reconnecting to the game.

Kirito and Sora were eating smoked skewers when Leafa caught them astounding them.

-Welcome back-Kirito asked.

-We must hurry-said Leafa.

-What are you talking about-Sora replied.

-Guys, I'm sorry, I have to take care of something urgent, I don't have time to explain it-said Leafa.

-Well explain us on the way-said Sora.

-Yes, we also have to walk to get out of here- said Kirito.

The three of them ran out of Lugru on their way to the alliance meeting.

-In 40 minutes there will be a meeting between sylph and Caith Siths,"-Leafa said.

-can i ask you a question-said Kirito.

-What benefit they get in attacking the Sylphs and the Caith Siths-asked Kirito.

-First, they can stop the alliance if their leader is eliminated by information leaked from the Sylph side, that will annoy the Caith Siths, causing a war between the Sylphs and Caith Siths, and if you eliminate the leader of a territory you get 30% of the resource retained from the territory and you can invade villages for ten days.

-Well, that's a dictatorship- said Sora.

-The truth is you two have no reason to accompany me, this is a problem, Sylph-said Leafa.

-If we go to the meeting, it's possible that we won't go out with life-Leafa explained.

-In fact, if you want to get to the world tree, you'd better work with the salamanders-Leafa said, stopping running.

-I'm sorry, but I don't work that way-said Sora.

-I fought to protect my friends, never for my personal benefit is a selfish way of thinking that by destroying others, only one race can win, but no, they should work together to achieve the common goal- said Sora.

-Sora is right I used to think only for myself, until a person made me change, but here there are things to protect, not only friendship but also lives and dreams of other people, that's why we should not give in to our impulses in this world, because that would change our way of being in the real world-Kirito said.

These words made Leafa cry with happiness.

-Thank you guys, you are my best friends- She said hugging the two of them.

-With all this talk we were late, Yui show us the quickest way.-Kirito said.

-understood-Yui said

-Guys hold my hands-Kirito said.

He began to run at full speed through the cave.

Coming out in a matter of seconds.

-Where the meeting will take place-asked Kirito.

-To the northwest, near the mountains, we have 20 minutes left-said Leafa.

-I hope we can make it-said Sora.

The three of them flew at full speed towards the mountain.

-Dad, look a group of 68 players-said Yui.

-It must be the salamanders-replied Sora.

-And another 14 are seated on the mountain-said Yui.

-That must be the meeting- said Leafa.

-We'd better go to the meeting-said Kirito.

Kirito, Sora and Leafa landed in front of the meeting confronting the Salamander army face to face.

-All of you put down your swords-Kirito shout

Leafa went straight to spoke with the Queen of the Sylph, Sakuya.

-Leafa, what are you doing here- Sakuya asked.

-It's a lot to explain, but what I can tell you is that our destiny depends on that two-answer Leafa referring to Sora and Kirito.

-I want to talk with your commander- said Kirito.

From the ranks of the army, a man with red hair advanced to the front, Sora and Kirito approached him.

-What's an Imp and a Spriggan are doing here- he asked.

-Anyway I'll kill you both.-

-I'm Kirito and he's Sora, we're from the Spriggan-imp-Undyne Alliance, if you attack this meeting we'll assume you want a take scale war-Kirito said

The two queens of the other alliances were looking at Leafa confused.

-An alliance?- he asked.

-And you, without a single guard, are the ambassadors?-

-Yes, that's right-replied Sora.

-We are only here to negotiate terms of trade with Sylphs and Caith Siths-said Kirito.

-But if you attack, the other four races will go against the salamanders,-said Sora.

-Don't make me laugh, you don't even have real equipment- said the commander.

-All right if one of you resist my attacks for thirty seconds, I'll believe you're the ambassadors-said the commander.

-Sounds good to me-Kirito said.

-Let me fight Kirito-said Sora.

-Surely?- replied Kirito.

-Of course, I'll defeat him easily-said Sora.

The general drew his sword and placed himself in a fighting position.

-This is going to go wrong, the general's sword is the demonic Gram sword, you need 950 of skill to use it- said Sakuya.

-So he is the legendary general Eugene- She confirmed-

-You know him?- Leafa asked.

-No, I just know he's mortimer's younger brother, the salamander leader-Sakuya said

-He's the best player in the game-

Sora summoned his Sword call and put himself in combat position.

-Hahahahaha, you intend to beat me with that sword, I don't think it will do me any harm-said Eugene.

-Who knows, maybe you end up flying too far- replied Sora.

-I've never seen that sword before-said Sakuya.

-If it's very rare to get, I think Sora is the only one who has it- answered Leafa.

The rays of the Sun came out and the fight began.

-Defense-shouted Sora and a sharp wind barrier covered him.

Eugene jumped at him with a powerful attack, Sora tried to block him, but he saw how Eugene's sword pierced the Keyblade as if it was intangible.

Sora flew off crashing into a mountain.

-What was that?- Leafa asked.

-The Graham sword has a special ability, which allows it to pass through any blocking attempt,-said queen caith sith.

Sora rejoined the battle by throwing the Keyblade at Eugene in the form of a saw.

-Strike raid-Sora shouted

Eugene blocked his attacks but the strike raid did little damage to him

-I'm surprised,you're still Alive-said Eugene.

-That attack was very weak- replied Sora.

Sora began to attack Eugene from various angles but he blocked all of them

Eugene fought back when Sora was in his blind spot and when he tried to block him the sword went through his guard.

-I see, now I know that you are going to kill me, they have already passed more than 30 seconds-response Sora.

-You impressed me boy, you guessed my plan-Eugene said

-I'd better play seriously- Sora said

Both continued fighting, Eugene blocking and Sora dodging the attacks.

-Both are on par in skill- said Sakuya.

-Let's see how you handle this-Sora said

-Deep Freeze-Sora shouted and a blast of ice attacked Eugene freezing the arm parts of the armor.

-I see, you want to use magic- said Eugene.

-Explosion-Eugene said and a ball of fire struck Sora.

-Now, he´s vulnerable,-Sora thought

-Ars arcanum- Sora said going through the explosion, connecting 13 blows to Eugene's body.

He quickly created a barrier that make Sora flew away again.

-Die!-Eugene shouted approaching Sora.

-Time to test the new movement-Sora thought.

Sora dodged Eugene's attacks and moved a little away from him.

-Stop running, you miserable snot!.Eugene said

-Lets go-shouted Sora putting himself in a position of concentration.

Sora stopped Eugene's time and gave him a series of cuts all over his body, leaving him cut into pieces.

-LETHAL FRAME, thats my new move- Sora said to Eugene's flame.

Everyone was amazed by the battle Sora pull of.

-Splendid, that was splendid-Sakuya said.

-What a good fight- said Queen Caith Sith.

-Hooray- Everyone shouted.

-You were fantastic- said Kirito cheering for his companion.

-You think?- Sora asked.

-Yes, that ability to stop time, I have to learn it someday.-Kirito said

Leafa only saw Sora from distance, excited by the fight he had.

Some time later Sakuya used her magic to revive Eugene.

-You are the best fighter I have ever seen-said Eugene.

-Thank you- replied Sora.

-Well, word is word, so you are the ambassadors, Spriggan and Imp,-Eugene said.

-That's right-Kirito said.

-It's true, I want to fight the Spriggans, Undines and Imps, but seeing things, we'll retire for now, but someday I'll fight you again-said Eugene to Sora

-I´ll be waiting- Sora said, banging his fists with Eugene.

The army withdrew to their lands leaving everyone on peace.

-It seems to be good salamanders after all- Kirito said.

-Youre are crazy-Leafa said

-Yes, I've heard that before-Sora said.

-Excuse, the interruption but could you explain to me what is happening- Sakuya said,

Leafa explained everything about Sigurd and the betrayal of some Sylphs.

-I see, I detected some time ago the irritation in Sigurd, he is a man who only seeks power, not only from the character but also in general- said Sakuya.

-But why he would be a spy for the salamanders-asked Sora.

-You heard about the 5.0 patch that will soon be published-said Sakuya.

-Looks like they'll finally put in the reincarnation system.-

-So mortimer convinced him to do it, "bring us the head of your leader and we will allow you to reincarnate in salamander-said Sakuya.

-Then what will you do Sakuya- asked Leafa.

-Lu, did you increase your skill in black magic?" -Sakuya asked the queen of the caith sith.

-Yeah- Lu answered.

-Open a Mirror of Moonlight towards Sigurd-replied Sakuya.

Sakuya was arguing with Sigurd for quite some time until at the end he exiled him as a renegade.

-Thank you guys, I'm glad you came to save me- said Sakuya.

-Well we didn't do anything, you should have thanked Sora-Leafa said.

-It's true, who are you-asked Sakuya.

-You were saying you were an ambassador for the Imp-Spriggan-Undine- alliance- said Lu.

-right?- Lu asked.

Sora was silent for a while, but he had no choice but to speak.

-Of course, it was just a big lie, well a negotiation, hahaha,-said Sora.

-You're crazy, I can't believe they came up with that at such a time," said Sakuya.

-You're not going to punish me?- asked Sora.

-Well, for a big liar, you're pretty strong,-said Lu approaching Sora.

-You must be someone very special.-

-I'm just a wandering hero,-said Sora.

-Hmmm I see, why don't you better be a hero to the Caith Sith eh?- said Lu in a flirtatious tone.

-Sora, right?-asked Sakuya.

-Why don't you let me buy you a drink at Sylvein- said Sakuya.

Sora made a gesture of "help me" to Kirito, but this one only ignored it for fun.

-It's not fair Sakuya you shouldn't try to seduce him- said Lu.

-Look who's talking Lu-replied sakuya.

Leafa took Sora by the back.

Leave him alone he is my...-Leafa froze for a long time.

-Girls, we appreciate the offers, but we have a mission in the World tree- said Kirito.

-Ah, pity,-said the two queens.

-Thank you-whispered Sora.

-Come through our territories, we will welcome you-said Lu and Sakuya.

-We would like to pay you in some way-said Sakuya.

-You also are going to the world tree right-Leafa asked.

-Yes, in fact we will meet outside the tree, to see if we can open the door-said Sakuya.

-could we go with you- asked Kirito.

-Of course, but why are you in such a hurry to climb the tree?-Sakuya asked.

-I must meet someone who will be there-said Kirito.

-I see, we'll be ready in a day or two- said Lu.

-here, have this money to finance your objects,-said Kirito delivering two bags.

-Sakuya look is 200,000 Yulds -said Lu

-Are you sure about this?-asked Sakuya.

-We don't need it,- said Kirito.

-With this we almost have the necessary quantity- said Lu.

-We'll have our equipment ready, when we're prepared we'll call you ok?-said Sakuya.

-I'm counting on you- said Kirito.

Some time later the three friends sat on the hill watching the sunset.

-Sora gave me a laugh as he turned Red when the two leaders embraced him-said Yui.

-Hey, that's a normal thing that happens to guys-said Sora.

-Well we'd better go to Arun-Kirito said.

-Yeah the world tree is waiting for us- said Sora.

The party set sail to arun, what is going to happen to them, could that be the last adventure of the trio, stay tuned to see what is going to happen.


	6. Chapter 5: Fairy end

Cheapter 5: A fairy end.

The heroes flew all the way to Arun at last.

-We finally reached Arun- said Kirito.

-And there is the World Tree-replied Sora.

-Very well the plan is, today we will rest in Arun, we will buy potions and useful equipment.-Leafa said.

-Tomorrow, we'll get ready to climb the tree.

-I think it's good-Sora replied.

-Well we'd better sleep, tomorrow will be a difficult day-said Kirito.

Meanwhile in the World tree-

Asuna had managed to escape from her cell and is looking for a way out...

-It has to be through there-Asuna said unlocking a door showing a big white corridor.

-How far will this go-thought Asuna walking slowly.

After a while of walking down the white corridor, Asuna came across a map of what was the World tree.

-There must be a console where I can disconnect-she thought.

But something had captured her attention, the area of experiments.

-What will that be?-

Asuna walked through the tree to the experiments part.

She realized that the memories of some players had been taken by force and subjected to a field of pain in order to alter them.

-No, I won't let him get away with it- said Asuna.

Out of nowhere two snail-like creatures came out to review the experiments.

Asuna tried to escape, but by a mistake she was discovered and returned to her cell.

-I'll find a way out- said Asuna.

Meanwhile in another world.

-All right guys, I installed the part in the spare ship I have, just connect it to Sora's ship and you can come back, you have what Cid asked you," said Cid.

-Of course we have this book in which Sora was for a while, It even has his image-response Donald.

-All right, now I'm going to make the final adjustments to the ship, get everything ready,-said Cid.

-Gawrsh, do you think Sora is all right?- asked Goofy.

-Yeah, he's a tough guy, I'm sure he's fine,-said Donald.

-Ready get on the ship and press the button, that should take you to Sora's location-said Cid.

-Thank you Cid-respond Goofy.

Donald and Goofy boarded the gummi ship and prepared everything.

-All right, Lets Gooo- said Donald pressing the button.

Meanwhile with Sora.

-Jiminy today may be the last adventure, to finish the chapter of your diary-answer Sora.

-Sora I wished you luck- said Jiminy.

-Thanks-Sora replied.

-Link Start-shout.

Minutes before Sora enters the game.

-Kirito, I must tell you something-said Leafa.

-What's going on-said Kirito.

-I like Sora, I fell in love with him, and I can't tell him-Leafa explained.

-I see, try in a moment when it's just the two of you, tell him how you feel-answer Kirito.

-I'll try-said Suguha.

Sora connected minutes later outside the inn.

-All right, the three of us are together, we'd better get closer to the tree of the world-said Kirito.

-Of course- replied Sora.

Yui suddenly jumped out of Kirito's pocket.

-Papa I detected mama ID just above us-said Yui.

Kirito at the sound of this, active his wings and flew towards the top of the tree to see if Asuna was there.

-Kirito wait-said Sora following him.

-You two, be careful, you're going to run into the screamed.

Kirito crashed out with the barrier making himself a little damage.

-We can't, Kirito we'll have to enter from below- said Sora holding Kirito.

-Let go of me, I have to go,-Kirito replied.

-Don't do meaningless things- Leafa replied.

-Mama- Yui scream.

Asuna was able to hear Yui from the tree cage.

-They're here now-said Asuna, releasing a sort of card.

Kirito grabbed this card.

-Yui, whats this thing-asked Kirito.

-It's an access code to administrator mode-Yui response

-Whatever it is didn't fall from the sky all by itself-said Kirito.

-yeah Mom must have send this to us- replied Yui.

-Leafa where is the door that leads to the World Tree-asked Kirito.

-Well it should be at the base of the tree but you can't pass the door is blocked and locked by guardians-said Leafa.

Kirito looked at the bottom of the tree and he said...

-Thanks,serious guys, but I'll go the rest of the way on my own-said Kirito.

-Oh, why we can't go with you, you're going to need help if you want to climb the tree-said Sora.

-Whatever it is, I won't leave, I promise to help you find your friend and you won't stop me-said Sora.

-All right, Sora, you will come with me, it seems I won't get rid of you in any way-said Kirito.

-Well Leafa, this is goodbye-said Sora.

-Thanks for the support," said Kirito.

Leafa remained silent watching her two friends go to the door.

-Very well how we'll get in- Kirito asked.

-Leave it to me-replied Sora, pointing his Keyblade at the door.

The Keyblade began to shine and a ray of light shot out opening the door automatically.

-Wow- said Yui.

-I had never seen a Key that can unlock any door before-said Yui.

-OK, lets go-said Kirito.

-Good luck, boys,-said Yui taking cover in Kirito´s pocket.

Both boys entered a room full of lights and vines, both lifted their wings and began to climb the tree.

The guards began to appear, but this time they were different, the Heartless had taken control of them making them stronger.

-This is a problem Kirito- said Sora.

-It doesn't matter, let's go- screamed Kirito.

-Thunder- Sora shouted and several rays went out to electrocute the heartless.

-Aaaaaghhh, take this-Kirito shouted attacking and killing every guardian in front of him.

So they spent a few minutes leaning between the two, but the guards were incalculable, there were more than 100 and between the two could barely stand.

-Strike Raid-Sora shouted cutting in half a lot of guardians.

-Just die already-said Kirito crushing the heads of all the guards, but a rain of arrows defeated them before reaching the end.

-We are dead?-thought Sora, falling from the sky.

-Asuna, I'm sorry-thought Kirito.

Suddenly the guards changed their target to someone who was flying under the tree.

-Leafa! -Sora scream.

Leafa took both souls and fled, surviving the guardians.

-Sora, Kiritp- she said.

Outside the tree Leafa used two potions on both souls.

Leafa was able to revive Sora and Kirito.

-Thank you-said Sora.

-Listen Leafa, I don't want to cause you any more problems,just go-said Kirito entering the tree again.

-Wait Kirito, we have to rest-said Sora stopping him.

-I don't have time for that-replied Kirito.

-Look I know you want to save your friend, but you can't be torturing yourself all the time for failing, if you lose, you analyze why you did it, you won't go crazy trying to kill everybody, we need a rest-answered Sora.

-Look, I don't even know why you're helping me- said Kirito.

-I told you because we were friends, and because you look like me- said Sora.

-What do you mean-asked Leafa.

-Before I got here, I was on my way to save the most important person for me, her name is Kairi, she's my best friend- said Sora.

These words had a great emotional impact on Leafa-

-Why?, Why?-she said.

-No, it's not fair-said Leafa disconnecting from the game.

-Leafa, oh no- said Kirito disconnecting too.

-What happened?- said Sora also disconnecting.

-Suguha, you're there?- asked Kirito.

-What's going on, brother-said Suguha crying.

-You have to talk to Sora now- Kirito replied.

-What are you talking about- Suguha asked.

-Listen, I know you're Leafa I found out when I disconnected a few days ago. When we were protecting our bodies-Kirito said.

Suguha opened the door of his room and ran to hug his brother.

-I, I betrayed my feelings,-said Suguha.

-Why?, Why is life to like that-she said.

-How?-Kirito asked.

-I fell in love with someone who will never love me- Suguha said.

-I fell in love with someone from another world, how that ok- said Suguha.

-Listen to me Suguha, talk to Sora you have to tell him how do you fell, or you won't be able to be well with yourself," said Kirito.

-Please, leave me alone- Suguha replied.

Sora knocked on the door of the house asking what had happened.

Kirito let him in and said he to wait a little.

-Suguha, he is already here-said Kirito.

Suguha was in her room, crying, she knew she wanted to go down and talk to Sora but she couldnt.

-Suguha please-said Kirito.

Kirito told Sora he'd better talk to Suguha.

-What's going on- asked Sora to Kirito.

-Let my sister explain-Kirito replied.

-Suguha,?-asked Sora.

Suguha wiped her tears and decide to spoke to Sora.

-Sora, I am in love with you from the moment you entered the house until today-said Suguha.

-But I think your heart already belongs to someone else-said Suguha.

Sora was shocked by Suguha's response.

-Look Suguha, you are one of the best friends I've ever had, I love spending time with you but Kairi has been my childhood friend, and I lived with her more than with you, that's why she's become part of my heart, just like you, just like Kirito, just like Yui,-said Sora.

-i've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine-

-So I hope you can forgive me- said Sora taking Suguha's hands.

-Sora, I forgive you, but now I need some time for myself- said Suguha a little better.

-Just listen to what your heart says, you don't have to feel bad- said Sora.

-Thank you-said Suguha, stealing a kiss from Sora on the cheek.

-I hope someday I'll be the one who keeps the most part in your heart-said Suguha.

Kirito and Sora left Suguha's room.

-How she realized about Kairi-asked Sora.

-She is Leafa-responding Kirito.

-Really?-said Sora.

-Yes that's why she tried to help us," he said.

Kirito.

-I see- said Sora.

-Well, we'd better get back to the game, we're very close to saving Asuna- said Kirito.

-What will happen to suguha- asked Sora.

-I don't know, maybe she caught up with us in the game,-Kirito replied.

-All right, now we'll see each other,- Sora said goodbye to Kirito.

Suguha regained her strength and decided to reconnect to the game.

-I became part of Sora's heart, just as he became part of mine, I mustn't let them down-said Leafa.

When she reconnect someone was waiting for her at the stairs front of the world tree door.

-Leafa, I've been looking everywhere for you.-Recon said.

-Recon? What are you doing here, I thought the salamanders had captured you," Leafa asked.

-I poisoned them all and I escaped-response Recon.

-What did you do?- said Leafa.

-It doesn't matter where the spriggan and the Imp are- Recon asked.

-Well, I had an argument with one of them and I didn't know any more about them- Leafa replied.

-But it doesn't matter, I won't see them again-said Leafa.

-Leafa wait, it hurts me to see you sad and I can't stand it anymore, I like you ok?-said Recon.

-What are you talking about- said Leafa but Recon was still obsessive and he tried to kiss her.

-I said stop- shouted Leafa hitting him in the stomach.

-Strange, I thought it would work if I had the courage to declare myself,-Recon replied.

-Yes, you are an idiot, but... I could learn a thing or two from you from time to time-Leafa replied.

Kirito and Sora connected to the game, they met in a kind of sanctuary to make the last preparations before climbing the tree.

Leafa surprised them arriving at the sanctuary.

-Suguha, good thing you came,-said Sora before being interrupted by Leafa.

-Sora, let's have a fight- said Leafa

-What?- asked Sora.

-I have fought many times against my brother i m not scared-said Leafa.

-Yeah i know, but why-Sora asked.

-you are one of the ones I want to defeat the most, and if I do, I will be able to accept my feelings so that you can be part of my heart, like a memory of a boy I tried to love-said Leafa.

-Allright anything to help you, then don't hold back- said Sora, placing himself in a fighting position.

-I've never fought with anyone of his style-Leafa thought.

-I must analyze every move he make, and also dodge his magic,-Leafa thought.

She began to attack Sora combining flight and ground fighting.

-Strike raid-Sora shouted throwing the Keyblade at Suguha.

She dodged it easily and counterattacked by hitting Sora in the face.

Sora called his Keyblade back and defended himself from Suguha's attacks.

Suguha prepared a magical attack but Sora was faster than her so he stopped her spell.

Both retreated for a quick break.

And they ran directly toward each other generating an attack that caused a great rumble in the surroundings.

Both had made a clash of swords, Kirito could feel the power coming from both.

-Magic-leafa shouted and a lot of piercing arrows attacked Sora directly.

Sora was able to block almost all of the light arrows that Leafa summoned.

-Ars arcanum-he said attacking Leafa with a lot of slashes.

Leafa blocked some of the attacks and she was able to escape, Sora´s barrage.

The fight was looking good for Leafa but she surrendered for no reason.

-Thank you Sora, now I understand what it means to be part of another's heart,-said Suguha.

-When we fought, I feel something coming from inside me, something warm,-Suguha said.

-I think it's what you call the strength of the heart-finish Leafa.

-Well, I'm glad I finally helped you with that- Sora responded by hugging Suguha.

Suguha blushed a little.

-Hey, guys, we have a mission to fulfill-said Kirito.

-Oh, I'm sorry-Leafa said, releasing Sora.

The three returned to the gates of the tree, where Recon was waiting.

-Leafa, you came back, and... with company-said Recon.

-Recon, you will help us in this mission-said Leafa.

-What's it all about, I don't get it,-Recon asked.

-You will help us invade the World Tree-answered Leafa.

-We and you, a team of four-

-I see-answer Recon.

-Yui, are you here?- asked Kirito.

-What's going on, Papa-said Yui.

-Did you learn anything from the guardians when we fought them- asked Kirito.

-Their attributes are not so high, but since they are many of them and were also possessed by the Heartless, it seems impossible-said Yui.

-So together they form a super boss,- assumed Kirito.

-But with the skills they have now, only Sora and You can go through them with speed- said Yui.

-All right- said Kirito.

-Then, guys, this is the plan you two will reinforce Sora and me so that we can get through the door at the top of the tree, once that is done, run as fast as you can to the exit, all right?-Kirito explained.

-Sure, let's do it-said Leafa.

Leafa and Recon increased the statistics of Sora and Kirito to be able to hold the guards.

These two went up massacring everything in front of them, but the guards kept coming until at the last moment, all the people who had helped before arrived, among them Lu and Sakuya.

This was how they all managed to get a chance for Sora and Kirito to pass.

-Now Kiritp, ths is our chance- said Sora.

-Watch my back-Kirito shrieked.

Both used combined attacks to eliminate the last remaining guardians.

And with the help of Lu dragons and sakuyas army they manage to get a chance to pass

-Go, boys-Leafa screamed.

-Now-" the two shouted in unison through the last barrier crashing into a door.

-Very well and now what-asked Sora a little exhausted.

-we need to open this door-Kirito said.

-Dad, it seems that this door was designed so that it would never open-said Yui.

-The administrators put a code to prevent it-said Yui.

-Wait, the Yui card, take it,-said Kirito.

Yui began to absorb data from the card, which allowed her the skills of an administrator,-said Yui.

-Guys, hold on, the door is going to teleport us- said Yui.

All three disappeared from the tree and were transported to the main Laboratories.

-Where are we-asked Sora.

-I don't know, there's no main map-said Yui.

-Do you know where Asuna is?-asked Kirito.

Yui began to analyze the interior of the place and found the location of Asuna.

-This way, follow me,-said Yui.

So they followed Yui through many doors until they reach a branch.

-It must be there- said Sora pointing to the cage.

-Come on- said Kirito.

Sora, Kirito and Yui crossed the long branch of the tree that led to Asuna's cage.

It began to get dark when they finally reached the cage.

Asuna was asleep.

-Mama- said Yui, waking Asuna.

Asuna cried when she saw Kirito and Yui when they arrived.

-Yui- said Asuna full of joy embracing Yui.

-Kirito,you came-

-At last I found you,-said Kirito.

Sora stayed behind watching the beautiful scene.

-I knew you'd come to save me- said Asuna.

-Well, I hadn't made it on my own-said Kirito looking at Sora.

-Sora, nice to meet you,-he said.

-Asuna, thank you for helping us, Sora-she replied

-There's no answer to that.-Sora said.

-Well, let's go home-said Kirito.

-Yui, can you make Asuna disconnect- asked Kirito.

-We need a main computer to do it,-said Yui.

-I saw one in the labs- said Asuna.

-Let's go- said Sora.

Suddenly gravity increased in the area and all of the tree disappeared.

-Yui, what's going on- asked Sora.

-Sora, Mama, Papa, be careful, something terrible is coming- said Yui disappearing.

-Yui!" Kirito shouted.

-What a surprise, I didn't expect to see two cockroaches in the nest.

-You are Sugou,-said Kirito.

-I'd rather you didn't use that name in my world, call me Oberon king of fairies,-said Sugou.

-Do you expect us to listen to you? pathetic,-said Sora.

-Well, I don't know you, but you must be the one who put corrupt data into my game,-said Sugou kicking Sora.

-Sora, are you all right,-asked Kirito.

-can you move?, no ok,-said Sugou.

-It's gravity magic, it'll come out in the next patch, but it looks like someone already has it-said Sugou hitting Sora again.

-Stop, coward- said Asuna.

-I'm sorry, Kirito, you ask yourself, if I made all this for fun, didn't I,- said Sugou taking Kirito's sword.

-300 players in SAO, thanks to you they are submitted in my experiment-

-Thanks to this I will be able to become a God, I will control the human soul hahahaha.-

-You're mad-said Kirito.

-Who's going to stop me? Nobody can't have a god here just me- said Sugou.

-And now that I'm about to become one, we'd better have a party- said Sugou.

Some chains fell next to Asuna, Sugou tied her to them.

-Damn you, what are you doing?-said Kirito.

Sugou lifted Asuna and increased the gravity, making her begin to suffocate.

-I love it-Sugou said.

-Female NPCs can't put their faces like that-.

Sugou approached Asuna amd started to smell her hair, when a dark sphere suddenly caused it to crush to the ground momentarily.

Sora had used her gravity magic.

-Damn snot-said Sugou, nailing a sword to Sora.

-Sora¡- Kirito and Asuna shouted.

-I don't know how you managed to get corrupt Data into my game, but that's an action that must be severely punished, but first I'm going to have more fun with the couple-said Sugou.

-Stop idiot- said Kirito.

Sugou also stabbed Kirito with a sword and invoked the system command.

-Modify the pain reduction from level 10 to 8,-said Sugou.

Kirito and Sora shuddered in pain.

-I will let the pain go, and then reduce it once more- said Sugou.

-Of course, below level 3 begins to damage the real body-said Sugou.

-Kirito, use the strength of the heart-said Sora.

-Your heart is strong, but when you find something to fight for it becomes stronger- said Sora.

-I'll give you more time but you have to be the one who defeats him," said Sora.

-Strike Raid-Sora shoute and threw his Keyblade cutting Sugou arms

-You're a stupid boy -Sugou screamed and another chains appeared next to Sora.

Sugou stuck two more swords in Sora's legs.

-System command decreases the damage reduction from 8 to 4, Sugou said.

Sora shouted in pain louder than Kirito but said something that motivated him more to endure the pain.

-I've faced worse things- Sora thought.

-This is nothing-

Kirito recalled the words of Kayaba in SAO and Sora in ALO.

-You are going to run away, you cannot surrender to a thief- said Kayaba.

-Remember Kirito, the strength of the heart increases when you know what you are fighting for- said Sora.

Kirito began to rise from the ground, pulling out the sword that Sugou had nailed to him.

-Ill will not give up now,- said Kirito.

-Well, it seems there are still Programming errors- said Sugou hitting Kirito, but he stopped his attack.

-Login system, Id: Heathcliff- said Kirito.

-What's that ID- said Sugou.

-Command system, enable administrator privileges,-said Kirito.

-Modify Oberon's level to 1-

-How is it possible that your Id is superior to mine, if I am the king of this world- said Sugou.

Kirito deactivated gravity and freed Sora and Asuna from the chains.

-You are not the king of this world, you stole it,-said Kirito.

-Damn you-Sugou said

-System command, creation of object, Excalibur- said Sugou.

-Why didnt you listen to me- Sugou question.

-System command, creation of object, Excalibur said Kirito and a golden sword came out in front of Kirito.

Kirito gave it to Sugou. While he recovered his sword.

-Heal-Sora shouted and stood as if nothing had happened.

-Let's finish this, King of thieves- said Kirito.

-System command decreases the damage reduction from 4 to 0-said Kirito.

-All this is due to Kayaba ahihiko-Kirito said.

-Kayaba?¡-Sugou screamed.

-Why Kayaba?, even being dead you keep getting in my way- said Sugou attacking Kirito and Sora.

But these two were too fast for him.

Kirito cut off Sugou's hand while Sora cut off his other hand.

Now Sugou was the one writhing in pain.

In the end Kirito was the one who ended up giving the final blow by cutting Sugou in half and sticking the sword in his right eye.

Kirito ran to Asuna and they hugged each other.

-Now if it's all over, we'd better go-said Sora.

-Kirito, you have to be the first thing i See when i wake up-Asuna said.

-I promise I'll be there- said Kirito, disconnecting Asuna.

-Let's go Kirito.-said Sora.

-Wait, Hey Kayaba, you're still there- Kirito asked.

-Well, I'm just the echo of what Kayaba's memory was,-he replied.

-I want to thank you- said Kirito.

-There's no need-he replied.

-We are not close enough to help you for free- said Kayaba.

-what you want me to ask-question Kirito.

From the sky a seed appeared shining.

-This is the seed of the world, you'll understand when it germinates,-said Kayaba.

-This will allow you to make a world as you wish- said Kayaba disappearing.

The area went back to doing as before, the cage at dusk.

-Yui, Yui, are you there?-asked Kirito.

Yui appeared again and hugged her father.

-You're safe, I'm glad- said Kirito.

-I took refuge in the local memory of your nerve gear-said Yui.

-Where is mama- asked Yui.

-She return to the real world-said Kirito.

-Im really happy-Yui replied.

-We will come back to visit you soon, but I don't know what happens to this world- asked Kirito.

-My program is in your nervegear, so we'll always be together- said Yui.

-Then I'll go and see your mother-said Kirito.

-Well Sora, let's go-said Kirito.

They both woke up in their main homes so Sora went to visit Kirito.

-Let's go to the hospital- said Kirito.

Kirito and Sora headed for the hospital at full speed.

But when they arrived at the parking lot Sora felt something and pushed Kirito.

-What's going on, Sora-Kirito asked.

-There's someone here-responding.

-You arrived late-said a mysterious voice.

-You- said Kirito.

-Sugou?" said Sora.

-What they did was horrible, I still feel the pain,-said Sugou.

-Nothing will stand in the way of me becoming the God of the new world,-said Sugou.

-Not even you.-

Sugou tried to stab Kirito but Sora stopped him.

-You want to die first?-said Sugou attacking Sora.

Sora summoned his Keyblade and struck Sugou in the head.

Making him drop the knife.

Kirito took the knife and put it in Sugou's throat.

-Who are you, youre suppose to have no powers in the real world- said Sugou.

-We are the good guys in this story," replied Kirito as he knocked Sugou out.

They both entered the hospital and the room where Asuna was.

When they entered Asuna was there awake.

-Asuna-said Kirito.

-Kiritó-said Asuna.

Kirito ran to embrace Asuna.

-Welcome back,-said Kirito kissing Asuna.

Kirito only saw how a reflection of Him and Asuna in their suits of SAO disappeared.

-I'd better leave you alone- said Sora.

-Oh Sora we don't know how to thank you,-said Asuna.

-It doesn't matter, we'll talk about it later just rest.-he answered

suddenly a Keyhole appeared in the window where Kirito saw himself in his SAO suit.

-Whats that-Kirito asked.

-Leave it to me-Sora replied pointing his Keyblade to the Keyhole, closing it for good.

-That was a Keyhole, now the heartless cant enter the world anymore-He said-

-Heartless?-Asuna asked.

-I need to tell you a lot of stuff-Kirito said.

And that's how the adventure in ALO ended for our heroes.

Thanks to Sora's magic, Asuna was able to recover almost completely.

The next morning. Kirito and Asuna attended school, finally a normal day.

Sora and Suguha had gone by the time of school end to greet Asuna and Kirito.

There Kirito took the opportunity to introduce Sora to the group of his friends in a party they did int the dice coffe.

-Guys this is Sora, he help me rescue Asuna.-Kirito said.

-Way to go-Klein said.

-Youre really handsome-Liz said.

-Thank you, mr Sora-Silica said.

Once done that in the afternoon the four returned home.

Just as they were entering the house a ship landed in Kirito's backyard.

And from the inside a dog and a duck came out.

-Donald, Goofy- shouted Sora.

-Sora you still alive- shouted the two animals hugging Sora.

-Thank you guys for taking care of him, but we must go, we need things to do- said Donald to Suguha, Kirito and Asuna.

-Where's the gummi ship, Sora,-asked Goofy.

-In the forest near here- said Sora.

-All right, we just have to install these two Gummies on the ship and we can merge the two ships into a bigger one that flies,- said Goofy.

-So...this is goodbye?-asked Sora.

-Yes, we need to go to hollow Bastion-said Donald.

Kirito, Suguha and Asuna were shocked by the situation.

-Those animals, they just talked?- Suguha asked.

-apparently- Kirito answered.

-Wait, this could be our chance to help Sora-said Kirito.

-Yes, he helped us a lot with our problems, we must help him now- said Asuna.

-Hey Sora, can we go with you?-Kirito asked.

Sora was happy to hear this proposal.

-Are you sure, didn't you're finishing the school-Sora asked.

-We are on vacations now-Asuna said.

-Well the school is closed for two weeks, until all people from SAO wake up-Kirito Said.

-So why you go to school today-Sora asked.

-Me and Asuna, just for the papers, Suguha was her last day-Kirito replied.

-oh Ok-Sora answered.

-I'm sorry we can't take them,-said Donald.

-Why-asked Suguha.

-That would be meddling-said Donald.

-Besides, we're supposed to keep all this a secret- said Goofy.

-Please, I told the, all about the Keyblades and the Heartless, plus all three are good fighters," said Sora.

-Whaaa-Donald scream.

-They helped me with a lot of problems, and I helped them with a lot of problems- said Sora.

-Arggggggh, okay you can come," said Donald.

-Donald asked Kirito, Suguha and Asuna, "but on one condition, our ship works with happy faces, no sad faces ok?

The three answered with a yes making the face happier than they could make.

-Hahahahahaah- Donal and Goofy laugh.

-Very well, I am Donald, Goofy, Sora, Suguha, Kirito, Asuna- they all said putting their hands together.

-All for one, and one for all-said All.

(Insert music, Hand on Hand, Kingdom Hearts)

They all boarded the super Gummi ship.

-All right, to hollow bastion-they all said.

Here ends the first fanfic saga, don't worry about adding more SAO and KH characters when the story goes on, I've also read your comments and I want to thank you for the support you've given me.

If you continue like this I will be able to continue this fic that I wanted to do for a long time only that I didn't dare to do it.

Thank you all.


	7. Apologies

Guys, i know that i been missing for 4 months, but its time to continue this story, i been practicing my grammar so lets finish this once and for all.


End file.
